Turbulent Love
by In The Mix
Summary: The unlikely romance between a man who lost himself to time and the person who brings him back to life. If only things could be simple. Ten Song Challenge. Tony/Harry. Mild shonen-ai. Complete.


**Author's Note..**. I did that ten song challenge where you set your music on shuffle, pick a pairing and write a drabble within each song's time limit... So here it is... I know I should be working on my other fics but maybe this will get the creative juices flowing!

**Warnings...** Shonen-ai and very mild at that.** Also I set the Harry Potter time line four centuries back.**.. I mean really the wizarding world where most of the series takes place hasn't changed much other than a few things adapted from muggles so it's not so hard a stretch... Yeah...

**Disclaimer...** I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers. I wish I did though.

**Thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Turbulent Love**_

**1. Apologize by Timbaland Feat One Republic**

Harry was running down the streets of a country lane near his heavily warded home of many centuries. He was planning to show it to his soon to be husband… That was until he had found Tony in bed with Pepper earlier that night. She was on top of Tony's bare chest with their lips firmly connected. He knew what was happening so he quietly left the room without ever glancing back.

**2. It's Only a Fairy Tale… Alyssa Searrs(Yuko Miyamura)**

After becoming the Master of Death life had slowly become more and more surreal and meaningless to him. No matter what he did to try and prevent it he started to become more distant from the world and eventually he became so distant he had lost touch with the wizarding world, sticking to the ever growing muggle world, and so as time passed people had assumed he died and he became nothing but legend. All he was to the wizarding world now was a bed time story that seemed too fantastic to be real to all those who heard the tale of 'Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.' Harry felt the same as he listened to the ones he had lost on the wind always just out of his reach.

Harry was but a shadow to an ever changing world until he met the man that changed everything for him, Tony Stark.

**3. The Element Song by Tom Lehrer**

When Tony first took Harry to his lab he was taken back at how far science had come! There was so much he didn't know as he had spent the last few centuries as isolated as he could from all civilization and only interacted with it for basic supplies. It truly did amaze him at all there was to the world.

**4. Cartoon Heroes by…**

When Director Fury first asked him to join SHIELD he was shocked that not only had this muggle had somehow known about him but that he would be chosen in the first place. He was a recluse, a hermit that never ventured far from his hidden home and would only occasionally go farther away to find something new to entertain himself with for a while. So he denied the request not thinking he would be of much help anyways.

However, after what seemed to be many years by looking at the director's more advanced age and now missing eye he was given a request to join a new task force to protect the Earth called The Avengers Initiative. Harry decided that if the Earth was so desperate that it needed him he would be sure to help.

**5. Panic Switch by Silversun Pickups**

Harry spent the centuries in a constant stream of oblivion. Days, weeks, years seemed to blur together in his splendid isolation so when he first started to be amongst people once more for prolonged periods of time he constantly seemed to have panic attacks. Tony being the curious fellow that he is decided to give the new guy a hand and that was the beginning of what became an interesting relationship.

**6. Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

Their romance was not a typical one and certainly not one Harry ever thought that he would be in but Tony had managed to wriggle his way deep into his heart and Harry knew he would do anything for the man. That's why he had to end it. It would only ever bring either of them pain as Tony aged and died while he did not.

"Tony, It's over."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm not letting you go."

"And if I leave?"

"I'll follow you."

"How far?"

"To Hell and back if I need to."

"Promise?"

"Always."

In the end Harry couldn't leave Tony that day and resolved to somehow make it work.

**7. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down**

Harry was having one of his rare episodes where he got lost in his memories. To him he was still back when his friends and family were alive and fighting Voldemort. While he was lost in his world his magic would lash out at anyone who got near, even his loved ones, as Tony found out the hard way.

Harry woke to find his fiancé sitting next to him, a giant band aid across his cheek and arms wrapped in gauze.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." Harry was so afraid that one day Tony would have enough of him and leave.

"I'm still here Harry and I'm not leaving." Tony said this with a tone of finality while gathering the much smaller man in his arms.

"Thank you."

**8. Remember the Name by Fort Minor**

The battle against the Chitari was in full swing and Tony couldn't help but take a second or two to see the ease at which Harry handled his sword and cut down the enemy. He saw the determined look in his eyes as he moved in precise elegant movements that must have taken lifetimes of hard training to perfect. Harry had told him that to his people his name was the stuff of legends and his battle prowess was second to none but some small part of him hadn't fully believed the small delicate looking man until that moment.

**9. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

Harry should have known that this would happen. He knew that as Death's Master his life was destined to be lonely because in the end all his loved ones would leave him for death but he hadn't expected to lose one on their own volition, not one that had claimed to follow him to Hell and back, not one that he had poured out his soul to after centuries of silent suffering. He should have known though before it even happened. It was his fault for he knew he walked a lonely road and nothing could change that, not even the "Great Tony Stark."

He was leaving to a place no one could find him and Harry wished he didn't have to.

**10. I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie**

Tony had come after him and just as Harry was going to apparate away grabbed his arm firmly.

"How did you find me?" The harsh tone surprised Tony.

"A certain demi-god owed me one."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Looking for you. Why did you leave me with nothing but a note saying you didn't want to see me again?"

"I saw you with Pepper. You obviously don't want me anymore so I left."

"What are you talking about? What's this about Pepper?"

"I saw you together kissing in our bedroom with you half way undressed! I can put together what happened."

"Nothing happened. Pepper was helping me replace the arc reactor in my chest when she slipped. I swear that's all that happened! I love you damnit! I would never cheat on you."

"Do you mean it?"

"We can call Pepper right now and she'll tell you or Jarvis can show you the security video."

Harry's eyes went glassy as he jumped into Tony's arms. "I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay. I told you I would follow you anywhere didn't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you did."

* * *

**A/N:** I know that was crappy and cheesy but I had a time restraint for each prompt and I tried to keep editing to a minimum since it would defeat the purpose of the exercise if I changed a lot... Although I will admit to changing a word here and there... So please leave a review... or I guess it's comment now? Blah. Shwarma and if you don't like that pizza to all those who review!

Publish date: 11 July 2012


End file.
